Chocolate Hearts
by Creativefeather
Summary: Fakir helped Ahiru become human again and she wants to return the favour on Valentine's Day! But something unexpected occurs...


_A_ _s sweet as white chocolate, as bitter as dark chocolate, it's Valentine's Day everyone! Well, I'm posting this before Valentine's Day in my country. Enjoy this as you indulge in your chocolate or if you're single then enjoy the peace and lesser calories! (Puts on headphones and plays Nightcore "Bad boy")_

 _Swift: Hope you girls have luck with your crushes!_

 _Disclaimer: I owe nothing._

 ** _Chocolate Hearts_**

After Mytho and Rue left, Fakir found a way to make Ahiru become human again by writing (sorry but if you want the transforming part, you can check out Moviefan92's fanfic.) . Its a few days before Valentine's Day, and to thank Fakir, she wants to give him some chocolate not just to thank him, she felt it was more than that. She headed to class and Neko-sensei was once again trying to get the girls to marry him or to be his valentine while teaching them the dance for the Valentine's Day performance which was "Cinderella". Ahiru, like always, is terrible (sucked) in class and was almost forced to be Neko-sensei's valentine but Pike and Lilie managed to bail her out. After class, they were walking down the hallway talking about Valentine's Day and the Valentine's Day Performance.

"It's a few days till Valentine's Day, love is in the air! Too bad Mytho and Rue transferred schools! They would have been the best couple of the school and would have been the main roles of the dance! Fakir and Ava were chosen instead," Pike was jumping around and teasing Ahiru like the usual. "Ahiru-chan~, you really want ask Mytho to be your valentine, right?" If it was before everything that has happened, she would have been extremely depressed, but she is happy for Mytho and Rue so she just said,

"I have other plans this year." She winked, to the few second shock of her friends. Then Lilie pinched her cheeks.

"Aw, poor Ahiru-chan! She's trying to act cool in front of us! Don't worry, Ahiru-chan! We friends understand each other!" Like them, the other girls and boys were also talking and gossiping about the topic of Love. When Ahiru waved goodbye to her friends and went downtown. As Ahiru walked past the shops, she thought about what chocolate to get or make. A bluenette with matching eyes called Emiko was walking around giving brochures of chocolate-making classes when she saw Ahiru.

"Hi, are you interested in chocolate-making classes?" Emiko smiled and handed her a brochure.

"Yes! I'll join!" Ahiru immediately replied and looked at the brochure. Luckily, it was after school.

"Really? Thank you very much, no one wanted to join so I had no one to teach. Don't worry, its free!" Emiko breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're teaching the class? That's so cool!" Ahiru praised Emiko who waved it off.

"Its my family's patisserie's tradition to do this, but fewer and fewer people come because they prefer buying chocolate. I mean, its good for the family business, but sometimes I wish people would see the joy of giving your valentine chocolate that you put your heart into making." Then she realised. "I'm sorry for blabbing all that without even knowing your name! My name is Emiko, what's yours?"

"Ahiru! Nice to meet you, Emiko! Don't worry, I'll definitely put my heart into making chocolates! See you tomorrow!" The next day, Neko-sensei told Ahiru if she couldn't master the dance in time she would be excluded and gave her extra practice. Ava, who saw this giggled and walked away with Fakir.

"Don't worry, Ahiru-chan! You'll get it in time!" Lilie gave a few words of encouragement to her depressed friend.

"Stop getting her hopes up, Lilie! You'll only make it worse!" Pike whispered LOUDLY to Lilie. Ahiru looked at the time and jumped.

"I'm late!" Ahiru waved goodbye to her confused friends and dashed off as fast as her legs could carry her. Fakir was behind them watching the scene and it also made him curious. Ahiru managed to make it to the patisserie and saw Emiko. "So..sorry...I'm...late!" She panted.

"No worries! You're the only student." She led Ahiru into the kitchen where the ingredients were neatly arranged. Emiko taught her slowly and patiently even though Ahiru would mess up now and then. It was evening by the time they finished melt the special mixture. "We have to wait for a while so let's go outside." Emiko took off her apron and they went outside next to the patisserie where it was close to the forest.

"Hey Ahiru-chan?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"You looked depressed when you came. What happened?"

"I learn ballet but I'm not good at it. There is a Valentine's Day performance but the dance is too difficult for me and I can't dance it. I really wanted to be in the main role but I can't even master the ensemble and the role was taken away." Ahiru explained with a sigh.

"Ballet, huh? Can you show me?"

"Its not going to be good though." Ahiru showed Emiko the dance while failing at some of the movements.

"Can you do it again?" Emiko asked and when Ahiru started, Emiko helped her along by grabbing onto her for some of the movements. They did it again and again until Ahiru could do it without Emiko.

"You just needed to practice more and feel the rhythm!" They went back inside and had to decide how to shape the chocolates.

"Uh...how about just hearts?"

"Why?" Emiko was curious.

"Its simple and sweet." Ahiru smiled and they waved goodbye after finishing the chocolates.

"Remember to collect it tomorrow!" Emiko called after her. Ahiru walked back excitedly. Drosselmeyer and Uzura appeared above Emiko.

"My, my. This seems interesting. A little Valentine's Day catastrophe wouldn't hurt anyone. Except for them of course. Heh heh heh." He said. Uzura walked around Emiko, who patted her head.

"I have played my role, Drosselmeyer. Now leave my family in peace and don't come back for us ever again." She deadpanned with emotionless eyes.

"I see your personality changed again. You are very unstable as a character but you make a good addition to the story. Let's see how I can make a twist in this predictable story." He replied and disappeared with Uzura.

The next day, she went to the Academy earlier due to her excitement. She danced happily to the music. Fakir and Ava, who wanted to practice the duet together, saw Ahiru dancing "Cinderella" gracefully, like she was Princess Tutu once again. They stood at the door and watched Ahiru, who was too focused to notice them. When Ava saw Fakir being more interested in Ahiru than her, got mad and walked off with an excuse. The bell rang shortly after and Ahiru noticed Fakir at the doorway. Her face turned red and she ran up to him. "How long have you been here?!"

"Long enough to know that you've been practising." Fakir replied with a little chuckle. Neko-sensei was impressed with Ahiru's drastic improvement but didn't change his mind about Ava being Cinderella. Even though Ahiru was a little disappointed, she wasn't discouraged as she had another thing she needed to do. Ahiru decided to visit Emiko"s family patisserie to collect her chocolates, while she was walking back, she saw Ava and Fakir together. Ava saw her and smiled wickedly she pretended to fall and clung on to Fakir to break her fall.

"Oh, sorry! I'm really clumsy." She apologised to Fakir. Ahiru stood there and watched the scene as Ava asked, "I don't whether I can say this, but will you be my valentine?" She took out a box with chocolates that was much nicer and much more expensive compared to Ahiru's simple handmade chocolate hearts. Ahiru immediately ran away and Fakir spotted her.

She ran and ran, back to the forest, at the pond she was familiar with. She couldn't change back to a duck ever again, she was fine with that. But then, she just wanted to become a duck again and swim and waddle far, far away where no one recognises her. She sat down by the pond and saw someone dancing. She remembered when she always saw Mytho dancing. Curiously, she went to take a look. Emiko was in a flowing blue leotard dress that were like the calm waves of the sea. She danced gracefully but when you watched her, everything just felt sorrowful. She saw Ahiru and walked up to her and held out her hand.

"Let out your sorrow and I will tell you a story." Her voice was melodious and calm. Ahiru put down her box of chocolates and took Emiko's hand. Fakir managed to catch up with her and hid behind a tree, watching the two. As soon as Ahiru took her hand, she had a familiar feeling. The feeling of courage flowed through her and she transformed into Princess Tutu, much to the shock of Fakir and Tutu.

"How?" She asked but Emiko didn't reply, she only started dancing, and Tutu followed. They danced together in perfect harmony, both of them felt sorrow and danced with their feelings.

"I was happy once. But one day, my sister and parents died in a fire. Drosselmeyer asked me to follow his instructions if I wanted them back. I became a character in this story and my emotions became unstable," She explained. "Drosselmeyer also included another character. Her name is Ava. He promised her anything she wants if she could break your heart. I'm sorry I followed him. Maybe if I did something different, this wouldn't have happened. So I did. I came and told you the story. At a cost." She stopped dancing and Princess Tutu stopped too.

"What do you mean?" Tutu asked. After everything that's happened, everything she had just heard, she was crying but her voice was still steady. Emiko hugged Tutu.

"I have just about the same fate as you. If I tell this, My family will never come back and I'll disappear. I don't mind though, I made such a good friend so I have no regrets. Goodbye, Tutu, thank you for everything and remember me." With that, she disappeared. Tutu broke down and started crying loudly. Fakir went up and kneeled down next to Tutu. Tutu felt warm arms embracing her. She looked up to see Fakir hugging her. She cried harder as Fakir comforted her. After she had stopped crying, she sat up and became her normal self again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fakir asked.

"Yes?" She replied with curiosity. Fakir looked away as he was blushing.

"Will you be...my Valentine?" Ahiru was surprised and happy. She jumped up and tackled Fakir.

"Of course!"

Ava disappeared from the story as well and Ahiru and Fakir became the main characters of that performance. They shared the chocolate hearts that Ahiru put her heart into making. The patisserie looked like it was burned down after Emiko left but Ahiru still went there as she felt Emiko's presence whenever she was there, like she was watching over Ahiru as Ahiru progressed on with life. It seemed like Emiko understood that those chocolate hearts had more meaning to Ahiru than to anyone else.

"Did you really have to write the story like that? I mean, its so predictable!" Drosselmeyer was in his own world with Uzura, talking to a certain someone.

"Can you even predict that?" I replied. "I mean, you're just like that because you don't like happy endings."

"Well, you could have added a little bit more tragedy, to make the story more interesting." He suggested.

"It's fanfiction! Go find another fanfiction that meets your criteria!"

 _I just had to add the last part. And everyone, try not to meet his_ _criteria! Well, unless you want to. See you later everyone!_


End file.
